True Bliss
by keepsake.love
Summary: Rory and Dean broke up and Rory is having major feelings for a certain person. She wants to tell him and is afraid what he might say or Do. Literati and a OneShot unless you guys like and want me to continue


**EDITED...MY MISTAKES WERE BOTHERING ME :) **

**AN/ This just came to me. I always and will have a love for Jess and Rory, and will be a Lit fan forever, so I just thought I would do a Lit story. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Dean and Rory have been broken up for a while now, and Rory is having feelings for a certain someone. These feelings have always been there but after the trip to Washington, they've gotten stronger. Rory wrote a letter to Jess, saying and describing her feelings, but isn't sure if she should give it to him or not. A short maybe one shot Fic. **

**  
Disclaimer: Ah you guys know I don't own Gilmore Girls…but if I could I would own Milo, but sadly, Alexis does. Oh I do own this computer…wait no I don't. Oh I own my Thumbelina VHS. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **

It had been a bright and shinny morning. The suns rays filled the bedroom with a golden shade. Rory woke up right away. The night before, had been tough and Rory had a hard time getting to sleep. All night long something-or someone- kept on running through her mind. Every time she would close her eyes, a pair of brown puppy dog eyes appeared. Running in her mind was an all night picture show of the modern James Dean (dressed in tight jeans and a Metallica t-shirt). He was the Coffee god- or at least the Coffee god's assistant. The way he poured coffee in her cup, like it was a sport, mesmerized her. She imagined how he would smell, a mix of cigarettes, sweat and cologne. She could see how he got so engrossed when reading a novel. Jess Mariano. His name gave her shivers. Butterflies flew around inside of her. Somehow she needed to tell him her true feelings.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dear Jess,

_No that sounds too formal._

Jess?

_Yeah that's much better_

Jess,

You might be wondering why I'm writing you this letter. Well, it seemed like the only way to talk to you without rambling. If I saw you in person I would probably be talking about absolutely nothing and be fiddling my fingers and look all nervous…good thing I'm doing it by paper.

Anyways, Ever since you came to Stars Hallow, I always felt something for you. I don't know if it was just your whole persona but I was attracted to you. But I denied it. I was dating Dean, and I loved him. I thought I did at least. What I'm trying to get at is, I love you Jess. That's the whole shebang. The parades on Tuesday. Well by now you probably think I'm nuts, and getting ready to crumple this paper, and not read what else this loony needs to say. But I needed you to know. You probably don't care. I saw you with that blonde girl, um Shawn? Shane? Whatever. I hope you might feel the same way too…hopefully some day.

With Always,

Love Rory.

_Done. Wow. I'm not giving him that. Though, it's the only way for him to know. Oh God Rory. What the heck are you going to do now? If he ever, ever read that he probably will think your nuts and not even look at you. You're such a dork! _

/\/\/\/\/\

Rory got up and dressed. She walked outside and headed to the diner. She walked in with the sound of the bell. Jess looked up and saw who walked in. Dressed in a blue polo and kaki Capri's Rory walked over the nearest open table. Grabbing the coffee pot, Jess headed over to her table, and poured some coffee. Startled, Rory looked up.

"Oh um thank you"

"No problem" Jess said smirking. Rory blushed.

"So um, where's Shane?" Rory said a bit quiet

"I don't know. Don't care really. We broke up a few days ago."

"Oh!" Rory said trying not to sound too excited. Jess smirked again which made Rory blush harder.

"What would you like?" Jess asked.

"Um I'll have 2 chocolate chip pancakes with the side of bacon and eggs, scrambled"

"No problem. Caesar! 2 chocolate chip pancakes, side of bacon and scrambled eggs" After Jess gave Caesar her order he sat down beside Rory who was reading.

"What cha reading?" Jess asked smoothly

"Oh um ...hah…Sun also Rises"

"Hemmingway eh?"

"Well I haven't fallen asleep yet, but then again I'm not done the first page. I probably will. I mean why should I care if Brett's hair is swept back like a boy. Good for her!" Rory rambled. Jess smirked and Rory blushed hard.

"Good description I guess. Hey come with me." Rory finished her breakfast and followed Jess to the bridge. Maybe now she should give him the note.

_I guess it's now or never. _

When Rory and Jess arrived at the bridge they sat down.

"Um Jess I need to give you something." Rory took out the envelope from her purse and gave it to him. Jess opened it and read it. When he was finished he looked at her.

"Huh"

"I know that you might not feel the same way too but I needed you to know. I was going to mail it to you, explaining why I have the postage stamps, but I thought hey why not give it to you know. But now I'm kicking myself because I probably just spoiled a nice day with a friend and…" Jess stopped her rambling with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and simple. Rory turned apple red. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. They were crystal blue and gorgeous.

"Rory"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

"Well that kiss might have been inappropriate if you didn't, unless of course you were trying to stop me from rambling again…" Jess kissed her again but this time it was more passionate. He took her in his arms and placed her down. He licked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She allowed him and opened her mouth. He traced his tongue all over her inner mouth carving the feeling, texture inside his brain. He wanted her needed her. He placed her down on the bridge carefully and started caressing behind her ear. He could feel her moan inside of his mouth. Her mind was racing with emotion. She didn't know what to do next. What was going to happen? Suddenly she got an idea. She took of her clothes just leaving her bra and panties on, and jumped into the water. "What you waiting for Mariano, a telegram? Get in here!" With that Jess took of his shirt revealing his olive toned skin, and took of his shorts leaving just his boxers on. He jumped in to and swam to the one he loved. "You know if it was raining and you were in a Spiderman costume and hanging from a roof, it would be so romantic" She joked "Hah you wish" He said then kissed her deeply. After a few moments they got out and put on their clothes, even if they could see wet lines. They walked a bit more into the woods, stopped, then just stood there looking at each others eyes. They could feel the rain start to pour, and hard. He jumped onto the tree and hang backwards. Rory laughed, "I guess its close enough", and kissed him. She felt at peace. She knew that it had been the right thing to do, tell him, and she felt good. She was in love, and hoped he wouldn't break her heart.

\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/

**The End! I hope you guys all enjoyed that. It all ended well. I love those two together. Anywhoo…Review please, and don't go to hard on me. I honestly hoped you guys enjoyed, and if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please forgive me. I wrote this fast. **

**Love;**

**Jenn**


End file.
